Refunfuñando sobre el amor
by yumiki-sama
Summary: Renat es un chico desinteresado de la sociedad.Un marginado por cuenta propia que se hace llamar Ragnarok, el maken. A sus 16 años llega alguien nuevo a su pequeña familia, y con eso, una nueva razon para no ver a la vida como un tacho de basura capi 4!
1. Chapter 1

Este fic lo venía pensando hace tiempo, no creo hacerlo muy largo y principalmente es para un romance adolescente en AU.

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen.

Parejas principales: LizxRagnarok, CronaxKid

_Piensan_– Narración - -. Dialogo.-

**-**** Refunfuñando sobre el amor ****-**

-Renat, no te cuesta nada llevar a tu hermanita.- Le critico su madre al chico que estaba recostado en el sofá mientras que veía televisión y jugaba con su teléfono celular.

-¡Que me llamo Ragnarok, mamá! Ese es mi lema.- Le grito y se giro para verla, arrugando la cara con la molestia que le causaba la interrupción.- No entiendo aún para que adoptaste a esa mocosa en primer lugar, ya me tienes a mí para soportar, ni que fueras tan grandiosa criando. Que molestia eres. Vete de aquí.

La mujer se acerco a zancadas hasta la sala de la casa y le quito el celular tirándolo por la ventana. Antes de que el pelinegro dijera algo le desenchufo el televisor.

-¡OYE!

-Nada que oye! No le vuelvas a decir a tu pequeña hermana asi!

-¡¿Hace una semana que vive aquí y ya tiene que ser mi hermana?

-Lo es y lo será. ¡ASI QUE A CALLAR Y LLEVALA A LA DIRECCIÓN QUE TE DI!

-Que mierda..-Exclamo al pararse e ir al baño.- Voy en un rato. Ni que fuera tanta cosa.

Subió por la escalera, se mojó la cara y se secó. Al ir a su habitación saco su chaqueta de cuero negra y salió.

Por el pasillo vio a la pequeña niña que jugaba con un conejo con solo una oreja. Sus cabellos rosas mal cortados tapaban su cara pero estaba seguro como estaba su rostro. Los grandes ojos azules entristecidos como la primera vez que llego a esa casa.

-Oye.- Le dijo desde la puerta. Ella saltó un poco y lo miró por un momento, dándole su atención.- Toma tus cosas que nos vamos en un rato.- Ella asintió y se paró, tomando algunas cosas.

El, por mientras, bajo por las escaleras. Justo en la pared había una foto de el y su madre, hace 8 años. Un año después que el bastardo de su padre se fuera. Como odiaba a los adultos.

Noto que su madre se asomaba al pasillo con un paquete de galletas desde la cocina mientras se arreglaba su bata.

-Renat

-Ragnarok.

-Debes entender. Esa pequeña sufrió mucho. Hay que hacerle conocer la buena vida de una familia.

-Si a esto le dices familia...

-Hijo, es lo más cercano que tendrá. Ponle empeño, a la larga lo disfrutarás.

Ragnarok la miró escéptico, esperando alguna cosa más. Al no haberla, fue hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¿A que hora volverás?

-Depende, el turno llegó de improviso.-

Levanto la mirada al ver a la pequeña bajar las escaleras. Llevaba un vestido negro (la mayoría de su guardarropa era así y no parecía quejarse) con un cuello blanco que estaba abrochado con un lazo negro. Sus zapatos de muñeca y calcetines blancos le hacían juego.

Llego hasta ellos y al mirarlos abrazo su peluche más fuerte.

-Crona-chan, Renat te llevará hoy a una niñera. Disculpa por no cuidar de ti hoy, hijita.

-Nno...No importa señora Marie.

-Dime mama, pequeña. Bueno, es una muchacha muy buena, así que no temas. Debes conocerla, Renat, es de tu escuela.

-Como si me importara.- Dijo al salir de la casa. Crona se acerco rápidamente a el despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de Marie. Al llegar a la esquina, grito con fuerza- ¡ME LLAMO RAGNAROK!

-¡TE AMO HIJO!- grito su madre con igual intensidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje en bus no fue muy largo, la chica esa vivía en la parte noreste de la ciudad y ellos al norte.

Salió del bus con rapidez y sus manos a los bolsillos.

-Joven.- Le llamo un anciano.

-¿Qué quiere?^

-Se le queda algo.

¿uh?

¡CRONA!

-RAGNAROK RAGNAROK!.- Gritaba la niña golpeando la ventana, mientras que el chico corría al lado del bus.- HERMANO RAGNAROK!

El chofer se detuvo asustado por la niña y se paro para tomarla en brazos, mientras que la acercaba por la puerta al niño.

-Hijo, deberías tener más cuidado.

-Oiga, por qué no regaña a su abuela mejor? –Le dijo mosqueado al tomar a la niña y dejarla en el suelo.

Ella tomo su mano y no la soltó en todo el camino. Ragnarok bufó nada más.

Llegaron a la casa de los Thompsons e hizo sonar el timbre.

-Ya voy, Patty, dejame atender aquí! –Se oyó a una joven que abría la puerta.

-Buenas sssoy…

-Hola! Soy Elizabeth Thompson. Tu debes ser Renat, cierto? –Él asintió.- Tu mamá llamó hace un rato, para asegurarse que tenías que venir. ¿Qué loco,no?.- Dijo mientras reía. El no paraba de mirarla. Incluso cuando se agacho para ver a la pelirosa- Y tú debes ser Crona. Hola linda, puedes decirme Liz. Yo te cuidaré hoy. Mucho gusto!

Crona se escondió tras el chico, que, embobado, no reaccionaba. ¡Ella era! La chica que le gustaba, la del salón de ciencias que no quería disecar a la rana.

Era tan linda…y estaba tan cerca de él.

-¡QUÉ PEINADO MÁS HORRIBLE ES ESE! ASCO DE SIMECHRIA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de capi uno.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora, aprieta: Review this story/chapter, si te gusto lo escribí.

De no gustarte, apriétalo igual para saber como mejorar XD

**Miyazawa**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen.

Parejas principales: LizxRagnarok, CronaxKid

_Piensan_– Narración - -. Dialogo.-

**-****Refunfuñando sobre el amor**** : Capitulo 2**

-Oye Kid, no hables así!

-Pero si es verdad Liz, que me lo vas a negar-Dijo una infantil voz que se iba acercando. Pero no lo logró, Liz cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de cualquier cosa.

-Disculpen, es otro niñito que cuido, el hijo de mi vecino. Tiene 6 años ¿Tú igual Crona-chan?- La joven sonrió a la niña, que solo asintió. Ragnarok no emitió palabra alguna.- Bueno, tu mamá no dijo a qué hora vendría a buscarla. ¿Te lo dijo a ti, eh, Renat?-Y se paró para verlo.

El pelinegro reaccionó ante esto y ante el tirón que le dio Crona a su camiseta.

-No

-Ah…Bueno.- Ella acercó su mano al bolsillo de su minifalda y saco su teléfono. Sonrió y respondió.-Hola amor, cómo estás? No, estoy ocupada esta noche… ¡No digas esas cosas perver! –Gritó al arreglarse su cabello rubio llendo para castaño tras su oreja. Sonrió como si la persona con la que hablaba estuviera frente de ella. Ragnarok arrugo la nariz._ Que estupidez.- _Si mañana nos vemos, a la hora del almuerzo lo sé, lo sé. Bye Justin. – Y colgó.

Y ahí llegó, ese silencio incomodo de quienes no tienen de que hablar. Así Ragnarok recordó que venía molesto de su casa por no querer ir, que esa chica tan popular tenía novio y que era ese pretencioso que todo el mundo odiaba y adoraba a la vez en la escuela. Como en cualquier otra situación molestosa, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-O-oye que...A qué hora vuelves?

-Yo no vuelvo.

-Pero 1- -

-Oxigenada.

Cruzó la calle y se fue caminando al muelle de la ciudad, sin darle paso a contestar a Liz que molesta solo se cruzó de brazos. No miro atrás en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando la pequeña niña emitió su nombre en una despedida, esta vez no por sentir miedo.

Crona bajo la mirada un poco. Ese joven y su madre la acogieron en su casa y les estaba muy agradecida. Pero por más que se esforzara...por más que lo intentara… no sabía cómo sentirse.

Liz miro a la niñita que se abrazaba al conejo de peluche en sus brazos. _Para ser hermanos no se parecen mucho, solo en esta actitud callada. Bueno, al menos solo en eso por lo que veo. _Levanto una ceja y se dirigió a la niña a su lado.

-Oye Crona-chan, tu hermano Renat es extraño,no crees?

Crona la miro algo dudosa y susurro.

-Se llama Ragnarok.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Agh, mierda Ragnarok, no era para tanto.- Se quejó Free, mientras que se limpiaba el labio de la sangre que le causo el golpe. Se arreglo el peinado y se acercó a su compañero de peleas. El solo limpiaba la pequeña mancha de sangre de su guante blanco y sonrió.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

-Nada, quería golpearte y me diste una excusa.- Lo miro y luego tiro el cigarrillo que fumaba al suelo, para pisarlo.- Odio ser adicto a esta porquería.

-Llevas quejándote del olor y aun lo fumas.

-Tu novia huele al baño del metro.

-¡QUE MIERDA! – Le dijo aventándole un golpe, molesto. Ragnarok simplemente lo esquivó.- No te desquites con ella, imbécil. Sabes que por pobre vive en las afueras donde apenas y hay agua limpia.

-Que te la muerdan. Ahí tienes por encadenarte.

-Se llama amar, descerebrado.

Ragnarok solo repitió con sorna lo dicho por el otro (_se llama amar,descerebrado, que eres idiota) _y camino un poco. Free se termino de limpiar la boca y escupió al piso, al paso que Giriko, el otro chico sentado de cuclillas, se reía de los dos.

-Algo me dice que no le dieron en la noche al maken de la calle.- Bromeo Giriko, mientras que reía solo. Free solo lo miro.- O nunca, mira que ser virgen debe ser un calvario.

-¡CALLATE ESCUCHO TU P*TA VOZ DESDE AQUÍ!- Le grito Ragnarok, haciendo crecer la risa de Giriko.

-Calmate, virgencita de Guadalupe.

Se quedaron ahí sin decir nada más, hasta que Free se despidió. Iría a buscar a Eruka a la tienda de animales donde trabajaba para dejarla a su casa.

Ragnarok, al no querer aguantar más las bromas sexuales del chico restante, se fue igual. Algo de ir a buscar más cigarrillos gruñó y se despidió del pelirojo.

El otro solo se quedo ahí, esperando la hora en la que iría a visitar a su amante querida.

Se encamino por las viejas casas que daban paso a la ciudad desde el muelle y se sereno un poco, dando paso a sus pensamientos. Mientras que se prendían las primeras luces de la ciudad, recordó a la pequeña niña y se pregunto por qué llego a su vida.

Siempre habían sido él y su madre. Siempre. Ella, luego que su padre se fue arrestado por los abusos que comenzó a darle a su familia, tuvo que seguir adelante. Tomaba horas extras en el hospital donde trabajaba de enfermera y si podía hacía las tareas hogareñas de las vecinas.

Nunca se quejaba. Y menos frente a su hijo, a pesar que su sueño desde niña fue tener un esposo, hijos...Una familia y no tener que trabajar.

El también ayudaba, en lo que podía un niño de 7 años, luego de la escuela. Fueron días felices…sonrió.

Pero todo eso se fue a la basura cuando su padre volvió y le hizo lo que nunca se debía hacer al cuerpo. Lo descubrieron, sin embargo…ya estaba hecho. Después, silencio total de su parte. Ni su madre lo lograba hacer hablar. Hasta que lo mosqueo un niño en la escuela. Unos puñetazos y listo. De ahí, el mundo solo era su madre. Los demás, podían hacerse mierda entre ellos si querían.

Y así fue toda su vida. Así para él estaba bien. Pero el corazón de su madre tenía que ser tan débil.

Escupió a la calle al recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había llegado hace un rato a su casa, luego de andar en sus muchas juergas con los chicos del vecindario de la vuelta. Tiró el cigarrillo antes de entrar y lo pisó. Su madre odiaba el olor y sabía lo nocivo que era. Y el igual. Lo odiaba. Por eso lo fumaba.

Sabía que a ella le molestaba que se escapara de clases para irse con esos chicos. Pero cuando la visitaban los tres nunca decía nada. Esos idiotas la trataban como a un buen ser humano. Quizás era una de las pocas.

Entró emitiendo un ''Llegué…'' para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sintió la voz de su madre y de la que seguramente era su colega, Asuza.

-Marie, tu acto de bondad es demasiado. Ni siquiera te agradaba y ya de por si tienes que gastar en tu hijo.

-No importa, entiendo que ella era el peor ser que le podía tocar a alguien para convivir, pero por lo mismo creo que

-No es tu obligación.

-Soy doctora aún a pesar de ser enfermera, SÉ cómo tratar a la pequeña.

Ragnarok no creía a sus orejas ¿Su madre esperaba…?

Escucho el sonido de un auto deteniéndose frente a su casa y llamó a su madre.

-¡Hey! Alguien llegó.

Marie y Asuza se asomaron y salieron al patio, para recibir a quién venía.

Así, Ragnarok vio desde el umbral de su casa a una niñita salir del auto negro, que caminaba lento y no levantaba su cabeza.

La rubia se agachó y la saludo, para luego abrazarla lentamente. Le susurró algo al oído y la levanto en brazos.

-Renat, esta es tu hermanita, la que tanto me pedías. Saluda, hijita.

-Ccrona..me – Se detuvo para mirarlo con miedo. El solo espero.- me llamo Crona.

-Cuando piensas alimentarme, mama?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego tuvo que acostumbrarse rápidamente a compartir su espacio con esa niña. Ayer se cumplía la semana que llevaba viviendo y aún no entendía a su madre y su ''Lo disfrutarás''.

Pateo una lata en el camino hasta doblar la esquina a una tienda ya conocida.

-¿Tan rápido y ya quieres otra ronda,eh Ragnarok? –Dijo el vendedor, al que le decían el Mosquito. Era todo un gangster ese viejo. Pero mayormente se dedicaba a su pequeña tienda de tabaco, dulces y expendio de bebidas.

-Y a ti qué? El dinero te lo traigo, viejo.

-Está bien, aquí tienes tus Camel.- Dijo aventándole una caja. Ragnarok dejo el dinero en la mesa y se acerco a la puerta.- Oye, llamo tu madre.

-¿Qué dices, Mosco?

-Tu madre. Por lo visto sabía que estarías por aquí.- El viejo soltó una seca carcajada.- Dijo que fueras a buscar a tu hermanita. ¿Qué andas de niñero, maken?

-Es la mocosa que le dio por alimentar.

-Celoso.

-Callate, viejo zángano.

No pensaba ir a buscar a esa mocosa. Ya le estaba quitando su preciado tiempo para odiar al mundo. Salio de la tienda luego de insultar al viejo vendedor.

Se dirigió al metro donde se dedicaba a escuchar desde la escalera a un niño que tocaba con un teclado eléctrico para ganar dinero.

Al menos tenía talento para ganarse algo, aunque fuera en la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de capi dos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mikitsan: **Sep, lo hice. Y aunque seas la única que lo lea hare lo que sea para terminarlo bien. Aprecio tu review y espero que te siga gustando!

Ahora, aprieta: Review this story/chapter, si te gusto lo escribí.

De no gustarte, apriétalo igual para saber como mejorar XD

**Miyazawa**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen.

Parejas principales: LizxRagnarok, CronaxKid

_Piensan_– Narración - -. Dialogo.-

**-****Refunfuñando sobre el amor****: Capitulo 3**

Con lentitud entro a su casa. Quería comer y el dinero que tenía se lo había dado a ese niño. Soul se apodaba artísticamente. Soltó una risa al recordarlo.

Mira que juntar dinero para regalarle a una niña alguna basura.

-Hola, Renat.

-Ragnarok

El pelinegro entro a la cocina para sacar uno de los cartones con leche de la congeladora y tomo un poco. Sintió la mirada de su madre y la ignoró. Se acerco a la despensa y saco un plato para servirse el almuerzo que le había dejado su madre.

-Renat.-Dijo acercándose a él.

-Ragnarok

-¿Dónde está Crona?

-Qué clase de madre eres? Adoptas a una niña y no sabes dónde está. Rayos, deberían despedirte.

-Sabes de que hablo, llame a todos lados a dónde vas para avisarte y Mosquito me dijo que te dio el mensaje.- Su madre se acerco y lo obligó a voltearse.- ¿Por qué no está contigo?

_Viejo de mierda- _Pensó.-No deberías creer todo lo que te dice ese vejestorio. Sabes cómo son esos tipos.- Se disponía a salir de la cocina hasta que oyó a su madre.

-Llamó Elizabeth cuando llegué. Ella, asustada, me dijo que aún no llegabas y que ella debía salir pero no podía dejarla sola. Habría ido yo, pero solo hace un rato llegué. Quería asegurarme que no era así.- _Agh rayos, ahí viene- _¡Te pido que hagas una cosa, solo una cosa y no te da la gana! ¡Quiero que esa niña se acostumbre a nosotros y cómo hacerlo si tú no le pones empeño! ¡Al fin puedo tenerte a ti casi estable y puedo criar a una niñita y no me ayudas! ¡Somos una familia, Renat! ¡Quiero que seamos una buena!

-¡¿Nunca soy suficiente para ti cierto?

-¡NO digas eso!- Le apuntó su madre.- Sabes que no hablo de eso. Eres mi hijo y te amo como eres pero solo espero que me cumplas un mísero favor nada más.

Vio como a su madre se le aguaba su ojo sano por la impotencia y el aguantar decirle algo más. Cerró los ojos, molesto. Dio la vuelta y emprendió para afuera.

Sin embargo...

-¡Debiste dejar que esa cosa se quedara con otras personas! ¡APENAS Y AGUANTAS LO QUE VIVIMOS NOSOTROS Y LO QUIERES COMPARTIR! – Y dio un portazo.

Camino rápidamente por el jardín. No quería discutir sobre el tema. Odiaba discutir sobre eso. Como lo odiaba.

-¡Llega temprano!- Sintió el golpe de un zapato en su nuca. Cayó al suelo por la sorpresa y solo atino a gritar.

-¡QUE MIERDA MAMA!

-¡TE AMO RENAT!

Marie espero hasta ver a su hijo doblar a la esquina por la parada del autobús para entrar en la casa. Se sostuvo del pomo de la puerta al cerrar e inhalo profundamente. Esos últimos días la jaqueca del trabajo la estaba matando, pero debía ser fuerte.

Fue hasta la cocina por una compresa de hielo y se recostó en el sofá. Sabía que su hijo demoraría, así que se relajo del estar perfectamente bien frente a él por un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Liz, simplemenche no lo enchiendo.- Dijo la voz infantil pero autoritaria como un adulto del pequeño Kid. – No quiere jugar conmigo, solo me ve desde ese rincón.

La joven se volteó hacia él, deteniendo su repaso de álgebra.

-Solo dale tiempo, es algo tímida supongo. Sé amable con ella.

-¿Crees que así me dejara corchar su feo pelo?.- Los ojos del casi pelinegro brillaron con esperanza hacia la niña.- Y darle otra oreja a su feo conejo.

-Ah…pues, si yo creo.

El niño asintió y se dirigió a la sala, donde estaba la pequeña niña jugando con el conejo. Pero antes, claro, se ató las agujetas de sus zapatos negros. Le gustaba verse pulcro.

-Hey, Crona-san –Dijo el niño para llamar su atención. La niña lo miró y se sintió extraña al verlo sonreír- ¿Cómo se llama chu conejicho?

-M mi... ¿Ah?

-Me falchan dienches- Dijo indicando su boca abierta, mostrando que salían sus nuevas paletas. Crona lo miró con curiosidad, acercando su cara para ver mejor la boca de aquel niño.- Me gusta tu peluche.- Mintió llamando su atención.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-Ahm...uh...No.

-¿No?

-Un...No tiene nombre.-Dijo ella agachando la mirada. _Aquí guardamos la mercancía, solo tú puedes pasarlo. No te encariñes con el ¡Y DEJA DE LLORAR! _Apretó sus ojos, aguantando las lágrimas tras el recuerdo y se abrazo más fuerte al muñeco.

Kid se extraño por el gesto. Atino a solo darle palmaditas en la cabeza, cual animal herido, para que no se sintiera mal. Sintió curiosidad desde un principio por el color de cabello de ella, su corte, su ropa...bueno todo. Pero algo no le permitió aterrorizarla con criticas de su parte. Sus ojos tristes.

_Que niña más…ehm..._

Antes de decir cosa alguna, escucho el timbre de la casa y saltó para ponerse de pie. Vio el reloj de la sala y fue hacia la puerta, al tiempo que Liz la habría.

-HOLA CHIQUILINA!

-Jeje Buenas tardes Shinigami-sama.- Dijo Liz riendo frente al hombre disfrazado. Como siempre, su vecino volvía de su tienda de libros vestido de manera caricaturesca a la muerte.

-Donde esta mi chiquititititititito especial al que dejo bajo tu mando.

-¡Aquí padre!- Se le acerco para extender su mano a modo de saludo de hombre a hombre. Mas, su padre tenía otra idea y de un momento a otro lo tomo en brazos y apretó fuertemente contra si.- Padre muy fuerche!

-¿No es tierno como se escucha que le faltan dientes? – Exclamo hacia Liz. Ella solo rió por simpatía al buen hombre que tenia de vecino.

Shinigami-sama, como le gustaba ser llamado, era el dueño de una tienda de magia y hechicería, que básicamente vendía libros de diversos tipos y juguetes de broma y diversión para los niños. Desde siempre le había gustado divertirlos.

-Bueno,peque, ya es hora de irnos.-Dijo jugueteando con su cabello.- ¿Cuánto te debo Liz?

-Ah no es nada, vecino. Su esposa me cuidaba a mi, solo devuelvo el favor.

-Insisto. Mañana me verás pagándote el favor!

Se despidió de la joven y se fue con su hijo de la manita, al tiempo de que el también se despedía.

-Adios Liz! Hasta luego Crona-san!-Gritó Kid, esperando que la niña en el rincón fuera capaz de escucharlo.

En la sala la pequeña levanto la cabeza, susurrando su adiós.

-Muy bien Crona.- Dijo Liz al momento de cerrar la puerta.- Ahora, a esperar a tu hermano.

Y así esperaron. Y esperaron. Y esperaron.

Realmente la joven no creía las palabras del chico, pues ¿Quién sería tan…tan…insensible como para dejar a Crona con un supuesto desconocido?

Llamó al trabajo de Marie tres veces y ya a la cuarta la enfermera la pudo atender. Desgraciadamente ella no estaba a tiempo para ir a buscarla pero a lo que llegará a casa le haría saber.

Ojala no fuera tan tarde para ese entonces. Pasó una hora y media y ya había terminado todos los ejercicios asignados en su clase de algebra, sin muchos errores.

Se acercó a la ''pequeña'' Crona, como la nombró su hermana Patty cuando tuvieron un tentempié con los niños. Todos (que eran Kilik, el primo pequeño de Fire y Thunder, los ''rapers'' de su secundari, Liz y Patty XD) ahí se contagiaron de llamarla así esa tarde. Kid, por otra parte, insistía en llamarla formalmente Crona-san.

Al verla en ese rincón, solita y acurrucada con su peluche se sintió cautivada. ¡Qué niña más tierna! ¿Cómo podía relacionarse con ese Renat?

Tomó cuidadosamente en brazos al bulto adormilado y se sentó en el sofá con ella. Otra hora paso mientras que veía la televisión y cuidaba su sueño. Luego otra. Liz se preocupo.

Alargo su brazo y marco el número de casa de la señora Marie en el teléfono inalámbrico. Suerte que contesto rápido. La mujer se sorprendió al escuchar que Renat ni se había acercado y le aseguró que iría por la niña.

Pero de ahí ya había pasado media hora y nada. Entrecerró los ojos un poco, sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de ella al momento que cabeceaba. Acercó más a Crona a su cuerpo y justo cuando se disponía a dormir, llamaron a la puerta. Se levanto con cuidado, dejo a la infante en el sofá y vió por la ventana.

A pesar de que ese día recién se había percatado que Ragnarok existía, no le fue difícil reconocer de inmediato la chaqueta de cuero, su cabello negro mal cortad y el ruido de sus cadenas en el pantalón.

Abrió la puerta, furiosa.

-¡¿QUÉ HORAS SON ESTÁS PARA LLEGAR?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de capi tres.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes, quiero decir que la actualización de Acercamientos será en unos días, pues aún estoy insegura de algunos detalles de los próximos dos capis. Pero será pronto X3

Que raro habla Kid…fue la mejor forma que se me ocurrió escribir a alguien que no puede pronunciar bien la t.

**Toane07: **Gracias por tu review y perdona por no contestar el del capi 1. Estoy leyendo de tus fics, así que espera mis reviews XD

**G-Annie: **RAYOS! Me descubriste! _ Pero no te diré respecto a que jojojojo. El poco suspenso que me queda lo aplazaré un poco. Para cuando Ragnarok asuma su hermandad con Croninski y amorsh con Elizabelinshki.

**Mikitsan: **Muajajajaja te deje metida con ese tema, genial! Gracias por tu apoyo, querida lectora, pero si aún asi no aumentan lectores, que va. Me basta con los que tengo y que al menos pueda satisfacerles. AMOR SHOTA SE VIENE! Yay!

**Funny girl 2.0: **Que bien que te encantara! Si, también creo que no hay nada de malo en que alguien sea virgen. Ese tipo de cosas no es obligación que se adelante si no quieres. Aunque, bueno, obviamente Giriko no piensa así y se lo echa en cara a Ragnarok cada vez que puede XD

Ahora, aprieta: Review this story/chapter, si te gusto lo escribí.

De no gustarte, apriétalo igual para saber como mejorar XD

**Miyazawa**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen.

Parejas principales: LizxRagnarok, CronaxKid

_Piensan_– Narración - -. Dialogo.-

**-Refunfuñando sobre el amor: Capitulo 4**

Renat caminó a través de las calles con el pequeño bulto de su hermana en su espalda. Una pequeña de 6 años no estaba acostumbrada a estar despierta a esas horas de la noche. Bueno, realmente no sabía qué clase de niña era, pero como todos en general, el sueño dominó su cuerpo en el camino de vuelta en el bus, viendose en la necesidad de llevarla con él al bajar.

Cruzó el jardín de su casa y abrió la puerta con cuidado que a él mismo le sorprendió, pues ¿Qué más daba si la mocosa despertaba?

Al entrar a la casa pudo ver que su madre se había quedado de nuevo dormida en el sofá viendo la televisión. Bufó por un momento, ya luego la vendría a despertar.

Subió las escaleras con algo de lentitud y se adentró a la habitación que su madre le dio a la pequeña. En realidad era su antigua habitación de niño, la cual se vio transformada en la habitación de los archivos médicos de su madre y un montón de chucherías más. Les tomó tres días adecuarla y hacerla apta para que Crona tuviera su espacio.

Prendió la luz y la llevó a la cama, depositándola y tapándola con las sabanas. Se quedó un momento observando su antigua habitación. Nunca se había molestado en ver que tal había quedado. La pintaron de color lila y tenía un alfombrado simple de color café. Estaba la cama, una mesita con su silla y un closet medio abierto con algunas ropas fuera. En el suelo observó los dibujos de la niña que sin querer pisó. Los levanto y mientras los llevaba a la mesa vio de qué se trataban. Eran la mayoría de ella y su conejito sin una oreja, un par de una mujer con una trenza enojada y colmillos, y de su madre y él. Su madre salía con los brazos abiertos y una cara feliz. Él por otro lado con una cadena gigante.

Miró al cuerpo que se movía entre las sabanas, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ya en el primer piso, su madre se estaba levantando del sofá, quejándose del dolor de espalda. Volteó para mirarlo y con sorpresa exclamó:

-¿Por qué tienes una mano marcada en la cara?

Así Ragnarok recordó la sutil discusión en la cual se vio envuelto con Liz Thompson. Tocó su mejilla rápidamente mientras pudo volver a escuchar el grito de la muchacha diciendo: "¡Eres un idiota!" tras su comentario (innecesario y fuera de contexto) sobre la ligereza sexual de la joven, cabreado por el día que tuvo.

Para su desgracia, realmente esa joven no estaba muy equivocada. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus discusiones terminaran en insultos varios.

¿Qué más podía hacer el maken? Sabía que era una chica vacía y que se sentía atraído por su físico, como muchos. Su comentario fue en su cabeza lo más obvio que pudo decir.

Sin embargo…Aún así estaba molesto.

-Me cacheteó por no ir a tiempo.

-Bien merecido entonces.

-Igual que tu dolor de espalda.

Dio una media sonrisa a su madre.

-Me iré a dormir hijo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y daba un bostezo.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro.- Marie subió las escaleras y el se quedó ahí. Miro por la ventana el cielo oscurecido.

Ya tenía 16 años y le importaba un bledo el mundo. Pero envidiaba a su madre por tener esperanza de nuevo en el, más aún a través de la niña de pelo rosa.

Mientras el… ¿De qué se aferraba? Apenas servía para fumar, las drogas realmente no le interesaban y el alcohol solo era divertido en las parrandas. No tenía oficio ni beneficio, sin hablar de la secundaria.

Por lo que, al llegar la medianoche no tenía nada sobre qué reflexionar.

¿Realmente era un idiota? Parecía que sí.

Se encaminó a su habitación y se vio inundado por los recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cuatro meses después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la ciudad ya había otras brisas. De aquellas que te avisan de cómo van las cosas. Que tan constantes son y como lidiamos con ellas.

El camino estaba por llenarse de hojas y los autos al pasar dejaban una leve estela de ellas en el aire.

El otoño estaba comenzando, por lo que Marie compró algo de ropa nueva a la niña de la que tanto se había encariñado esos meses. Mientras caminaba sonreía para sus adentros ante los pensamientos que le daba el paisaje.

Se había dado cuenta, mientras limpiaba con Crona su habitación que si bien tenía ropa para las estaciones del año, no era muy adecuado para una niña de su edad. Mucha de ella era roñosa, de color negro, café oscuro o verde y no variaban mucho entre sí en los diseños. Así, comenzó de a poco a comprarle nueva ropa, para que la pequeña se fuera acostumbrando también.

Entonces, ahora era el turno de la ropa de otoño por ser comprada. Cuando llegó a la casa a eso de las 1 el sábado, sorprendió a Crona en su habitación mientras hacía sus tareas de caligrafía

-No te preocupes Crona.- Exclamó al ver un poco de preocupación en su carita.- Estaba en oferta así que no gasté tanto como Renat siempre se queja.

La niña sonrió un poco, sonrojada por el gesto. Se escondió es su cuaderno mientras aprendía bien a escribir la letra "H".

-Haré el almuerzo en un momento. Luego podrás probarte tu nueva ropa.- Marie se acercó para darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza. Ella respondió con su sonrisa. Dejó la ropa en la cama mientras se sentaba para observar a la niña.- ¿Es la tarea?

-…Si. Es la letra ache.- Dijo levantando un poco la mirada. Echo un vistazo al cuaderno y luego a la rubia.- ¿E-está bien?

Marie sonrió mientras asentía. Le alegraba ver el progreso lento pero seguro de su pequeña. Había costado mucho adentrarla al salón de clases, además del cierto atraso que tenía, fue por el miedo casi inherente de la niña por entrar en contacto con la gente.

-¿Qué quieres para almorzar? En la alacena hay frijoles, pero también algo de crema. Podría hacer unos fideos con crema en un rato para que llenes tu barriga hambrienta chiquilina.-

-Me gustan los fideos.- Exclamó la pelirosa con felicidad. Pero su timidez volvió al rato después.- Solo…si está bien.

-Bien. En un rato más llamare para comer.- Se disponía a salir de la pieza cuando recordó un pequeño detalle.- Crona, dime… ¿Dónde está Renat? Se suponía cuidaría de ti mientras salía al turno de mañana.

-ah..eh..bueno…-Susurró la niña.

La mujer levantó su ceja y miro hacía la ventana con reproche. Bufó con fuerza y salió de ahí.

Bajando las escaleras rápidamente se acercó a la cocina y tomó el teléfono, discando a un bazar del que conocía bien el nombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Realmente no es tan difícil.

Ragnarok, el maken, observo con algo de curiosidad como el chiquillo le mostraba el movimiento adecuado para las teclas adecuadas del instrumento.

Si bien es cierto, tanto él como Soul no se llevaban para nada bien, se sentía algo identificado con el púber de 13 años que tocaba por las escaleras de la estación de metro. Hace un buen tiempo que lo venía escuchando y de a poco decidió acercarse a él.

Era una interesante relación comenzada con un empujón para quitarle algo de dinero.

-Pero te debió llevar años.

-No muchos la verdad. Me enseñaron desde pequeño.- Soul miró hacia otro lado con indiferencia, mientras se sentaba en las escaleras a contar el dinero.

-Maldito mocoso.- Dijo el maken mientras se acercaba a él.- Teniendo los recursos para unas clases de piano y vienes a mendigar.

Soul frunció el ceño.

-Cállate será mejor. No tienes idea de lo que hablas.

-Ouuuh…discúlpame Mozart.- El moreno rió con sorna, enfadando más al peliblanco.- No quería ofender tu gran "esfuerzo" por estar aquí. Niño mimado

El púber se paró para enfrentar al joven. Se le acercó con rapidez para darle un puñetazo, pero bastó con esquivar y tomar su brazo por detrás para detenerlo. Ragnarok empujó al menor con facilidad y se sentó en el suelo, observando cómo se sobaba el brazo.

-No pelees con mayores, niñito. Saldrás mal.

El otro solo miró hacia otro lado. Se levanto, tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí. Ragnarok lo imitó tomando las escaleras, pero dobló para dirigirse donde Mosquito, caminando hacia el lado contrario de la vía por la que se fue Soul.

-¡Espera!- Escuchó el grito y se dio la vuelta. Vio la chaqueta del niño caer al suelo mientras por un callejón gritó- Ayud-!

Corrió rápidamente hacia el callejón y sorprendió a unos tipos sacándole el dinero al niño y uno de ellos intentaba meter el teclado en su mochila, sin éxito.

-¡Cabrones! – Pateó la cabeza del más cercano, quién amenazaba con una navaja la cara del peliblanco. Con una vara de metal cercana golpeó al que lo sostenía, al igual del que le sacaba el dinero, noqueándolo al instante. Sin embargo, al del teclado no lo alcanzó, corriendo a lo lejos.

-¡Mierda no! – Gritó Soul entre tosidas por el apretón en su cuello.- M-mi teclado!

-Que te compren otro tus papitos, niño.

-No, no!- Siguió gritando mientras se intentaba levantar. El joven pudo divisar que, además, tenía un golpe en la cabeza y seguramente uno en el estomago. Bufó enojado y lo empujó fuera del callejón con el resto de sus cosas.

Empezó a correr tras el otro tipo. Era un inútil gordo y seguramente lo alcanzaba pronto.

Corrió y pasó a través de una valla de metal rota que separaba al callejón de la calle e intentó encontrar al ladrón. No fue difícil pues por esas calles no transitaba mucha gente y a lo lejos lo vio.

El tipo iba muy tranquilo caminando, pensando seguramente lo seguro que estaba caminando con un teclado a rastras. No le cupo en la mochila, así que lo arrastró con el cable.

Escuchó un ruido extraño y antes de darse cuenta PAFF. Un golpe certero en el hombro. Cayó al suelo, adolorido y recibió otro más en el brazo. Ragnarok estaba realmente divertido.

Pero alguien detuvo su diversión. El brazo de una chica paralizo el suyo con una posición parecida las películas de artes marciales.

-Detente.- Dijo ella, algo molesta. Era morena y usaba un buzo de color crema, con una mochila en su hombro.- Ya lo atacaste. ¿Para qué más?

-Yo no sé quién te crees que eres, pero me estaba divirtiendo. Así que si no quieres salir lastimada…- Antes de darle otro golpe al tipo, la joven neutralizó su brazo y con un golpe certero de su pierna le quitó la vara. Lo miró con seriedad.

-Vi como le quitaba el teclado a un niño. Iba a detenerlo pero tú apareciste.

-Me vale mierda. Me voy.- Ragnarok tomó el teclado y se dispuso a ir donde Soul.

-Oye!- Gritó la morena. El la miró de reojo, esperando que la extraña chica hablara.-¿Eres de la escuela Shibusen, cierto? Te he visto por ahí.

-…Y..? Me colmas la paciencia.

-Vi como interceptaste al tipo. Buen movimiento.- Le alzo la mano, mientras suavizaba un poco la mirada.- Soy Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, co-capitana del club de kendo de la escuela. Además de eso entrenamos otro tipo de—Espera!

Ragnarok caminó rápidamente para alejarse de la chica esa. No le interesaba escuchar esas tonterías. Ella lo siguió, manteniendo su ritmo, mientras continuaba.

-Mira, tienes potencial. Somos muy pocos en el club así que podrías ser un buen miembro. ¿Qué te parece?

-Hablas mierda de toro gran parte del día ¿Cierto?

Tsubaki frunció el ceño molesta ante la grosería constante en su vocabulario. Pero decidió ignorarlo esta vez.

-Eres muy violento. Pero nos ayudarías mucho.- El joven camino aún más rápido.- Solo piénsalo eh?- El ya estaba corriendo.- ¡PIENSALO!

Los orbes azules de la joven vieron como se alejaba por el callejón el moreno. No pudo evitar mirar con extrañeza su propio acto instintivo de invitar al delincuente al club. Pero algo bueno debía tener si estaba pseudo-ayudando al niño del teclado ¿No?

De repente, su celular sonó dentro de su mochila. Lo sacó y al caminar hacia el paradero del bus contestó.

-¿Si, diga? Liz! No reconocí tu número ¿Por qué lo cambiaste? ¿De nuevo problemas con Justin? Buff.- Se sentó, esperando el bus frente al mapa de las vías de la ciudad.- Si, nos veremos a las 4. Te tengo algo interesante que contar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chiquillas, no merezco sus reviews. Subiré capis de este y la otra historia esporádicamente este año más que nada por un sentido del deber con este compromiso.

Lamento demasiado la demora, pero desgraciadamente no tengo como darme a explicar.

**Miyazawa**


End file.
